<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Удача by ChajnayaChashka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552884">Удача</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Неслучившиеся вселенные [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Tod in Venedig</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergio Ramos/Zinedine Zidane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Неслучившиеся вселенные [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Удача</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Tod in Venedig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я, блядь, кто?</p><p>— Фея...</p><p>Зидан чешет лысый череп и пожимает плечами, будто не сказал только что ничего необычного, а Серхио думает, что два уволенных тренера и один, поехавший крышей, — это слишком даже для нынешнего Реала. Он надеется, что Зидан шутит, но чутьё подсказывает: ничего подобного. </p><p>— Зизу. Мы столько лет знакомы. Давай я помогу тебе...</p><p>— Помоги, — с готовностью соглашается Зидан, — лучшей помощью будет сейчас доверие.</p><p>— Я не могу поверить в такую отборную ебанину. Фея! Придумал бы что-то получше.</p><p>— Ну, конечно, это не совсем верное определение. Но в каталогах такие, как ты, записаны именно так.</p><p>— В каких каталогах?</p><p>— Охотничьих.</p><p>— Зизу, без обид, но тебе нужна профессиональная помощь.</p><p>Зидан обходит Серхио, отрезая тому путь к двери, и вкрадчиво предлагает:</p><p>— Давай так. Я расскажу тебе всё. А ты послушай и немного, ну... потерпи. А потом можешь сдавать меня в психушку.</p><p>Серхио чувствует, что очень пожалеет, но кивает — не драться же капитану команды с тренером, если можно решить дело миром. Немного беспокоит часть про «потерпеть», но...</p><p>Зидан прерывает его мысли, оказываясь совсем близко:</p><p>— Сначала демонстрация. Не дёргайся: я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.</p><p>Серхио с изумлением смотрит в невозмутимое обычно лицо, сейчас осенённое каким-то недобрым вдохновением. По телу то тут то там пробегают чуткие пальцы, забираясь в бельё, задирая футболку, — в общем, ничего такого, чего бы они не делали когда-то очень давно. Но сейчас это похоже не на ласку, а на поиск нужной кнопки. Тем не менее Серхио медленно, но верно перестает контролировать возбуждение и с трудом заставляет себя молчать. «Немного потерпеть», — говорили ему. Ха!</p><p>— Зизу, если ты хотел перепихнуться, то мог бы просто...</p><p>— Вот!</p><p>Торжествующее восклицание сопровождается щекоткой между лопаток. Зидан стаскивает с него футболку совсем и разворачивает к зеркалу.</p><p>Из зеркала на Серхио смотрит взрослый бородатый татуированный и возбуждённый мужчина, за спиной которого трепещут стрекозиные прозрачные крылья.</p><p>— Блядь...</p><p>— Теперь ты готов слушать? Вижу, что да.</p><p>Зидан рассказывает совершенно невероятные вещи. Про волшебных существ и охотников, чьё время почти ушло, потому что волшебство постепенно исчезает. Про то, что именно за феями охотятся наиболее азартно.</p><p>— И что с ними делают?</p><p>— Ебут. </p><p>— Что??? А просто человека нельзя для этого найти?</p><p>— Феи, или талисманы, как я предпочитаю их — вас — называть, сохранили волшебную силу и могут быть, в отличие от остальных, полезны не только на поле. Талисманы исполняют желания, приносят молодость и удачу. </p><p>— Но... Но я не умею, никогда не делал ничего такого.</p><p>— Сознательно — нет. Но, как  думаешь, почему ты — девятнадцатилетний сопляк — был нарасхват? Играл ты неплохо, но главное... Ты приносил удачу. И Реалу,  и Фурии, своей драгоценной, Рохе.</p><p>— А охотники?</p><p>— А охотники и устраивали твою карьеру. А некоторые получали бонусы. Дело в том, что, если фея — талисман — отдается кому-то без остатка и душой, и телом — дела у этого человека идут в гору. Молодость и удача — помнишь?</p><p>— Погоди. А почему тогда Фло...</p><p>— Фло достаточно, что ты в его клубе. Бонусов и чудес он от тебя вряд ли бы дождался, если бы принудил к... к чему-то... Важно, чтобы талисман хотел отдать всего себя. А теперь подумай, кто мог стать счастливчиком?</p><p>— Икер, — не задумываясь выпаливает Серхио.</p><p>— Да. И он был легендой. Пока ты любил его.</p><p>— Опять не сходится. Нандо не везло, как раз когда...</p><p>— О, поверь, у Фернандо было бы всё гораздо хуже, если бы не ты. Там свои тайны и свои проклятия. И вспомни, что было, когда он уехал. От тебя.</p><p>— Они охотники?</p><p>— Кстати, нет. Просто люди, которым повезло. Как и ещё многим — ты фея, Сесе, твоя натура требует любви. А на охотнице ты женат. </p><p>— Блядь. И она только поэтому?</p><p>— Ну, не надо себя недооценивать. Не поэтому. Не только... Так. С этим всё понятно? И с моим первым пришествием в клуб? И почему мы тогда... И как нам потом везло...</p><p>— А почему сейчас у клуба всё так?</p><p>— Ты у нас один такой. Твоей магии не хватает. Тем более когда ты не на поле. Не кривись, Аякс тебе будут припоминать до гробовой доски.</p><p>Серхио задумывается и наконец задаёт правильный вопрос:</p><p>— Зачем ты мне это рассказал?</p><p>Зидан улыбается своей загадочной улыбкой и вместо ответа теснит Серхио, пока тот не упирается задницей в край стола:</p><p>— Потому что это знание делает тебя более сильной фигурой на доске. А мне нужна поддержка сильных фигур...</p><p>Подхатив Серхио под коленки, усаживает на столешницу, встав между разведёнными ногами,  прижимаясь всё ближе, скользит ладонями по бёдрам под края белых шорт и шепчет в шею:</p><p>— А ещё мне позарез нужно немного удачи...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>